uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool
Wade Wilson is best known as being that Merc With a Mouth, Deadpool. Hmmm Lol Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Deadpool's healing factor is hyper developed, derived from the mutant Wolverine it allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue at accelerated speeds. He can re-attach limbs that have been severed and even if necessary in time regrow them, it is even proven he can survive with his head removed for an unknown length of time *'Chemical Resistance' - Highly resilient to toxins, yet not immune he can be affected by very large doses *'Disease Immunity' - To any and all all known diseases and infections *'Extended Lifespan' - It is unknown how long Deadpool will live but it has been shown to be further than 800 years into the future, it is believed he is unable to die as he has established a romantic like relationship with the personification of Death. *'Telepathic Immunity' - Due to his brain cells being in constant flux he is immune to telepathic influences *'Enhanced Strength' - His strength level exceeds 800lbs but not in excess of 2,000lbs(1 ton) *'Superhuman Stamina' - Thanks to his stolen regenerative abilities he is a lot like the Energizer Bunny Rabbit, he keeps going and going and going, much to the dismay of others *'Superhuman Agility & Reflexes' - His agility, balance, coordination and reflexes are pushed beyond the limits of standard human limitations, he is exceptionally fast Skills Throughout his existance Deadpool has been a special operations soldier, mercenary and assassin. His choice of professions is reflected in his skills in which he shows a high aptitude for. He can drive almost any land vehicle, and has also shown knowledge of flying and maritime operation skills, as well as airborn, parachute, and SCUBA training. Deadpool is an unrivaled marksman as well as an master swordsman. His skills with weapons include most hand held weapon ranging from swords and knives to ancient weapons and projections, all the way up through modern day firearms and futuristic weaponry and explosives. He also possess a competence of military tactics and strategy being able to set up and execute ambushes, booby traps, use camoflauge and disguises, as well as being able to discern and utilize situations. Deadpool knows and has reportedly mastered the following various martial arts: Wing Chun, Hapkido, Taekwon-Do, Northern Shaolin, Wrestling, Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, as well as Military Combatives. All these various styles and his aptitude in them combined with his formidable black ops abilities have garnered him the nickname of the Psychotic Red Ninja. Boons *'Deadpool and The Chimichangas!' - No, this isn't a new age rock band, but this is actually Deadpool's little black book of sorts including his contacts and sometimes companions. Included are Weasel, Bob: Agent of Hydra, Blind Al, Agency X, Taskmaster, the Deadpool Corps and various others who show up as contacts and sometimes companions... even if they don't want to be. *'Doorknobaholics Anonymous' - One of Deadpool's many hobbies is the collection of weapons. He has various stockpiles located around the globe, mostly near key cities such as Chicago, NYC, London, Los Angeles, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Mexico City, and Kabul. Most of the weapons in his stockpiles are conventional armaments such as explosives, automatic rifles, rocket launchers, and martial arts weapons and accessories. His most prized toys are kept near or on him, such as the Image Inducer that allows him to project short range holographic images and the Teleportation Harness, that grants him the ability to teleport half-way around the globe, yet is highly faulty, and the longer the range the more likely it is for failure to occur. He also has a vibranium constructed katana and a few high tech plasma and laster caster firearms. His general equipemnt includes dual swords, dual handguns, (plus an additional hidden gun, better not to ask where or how), exploding pellets, shuriken, duct tape, sticky and regular grenades, and combat knives. His equipment has been known to very depending on situation and mood. *'They Call Me Mr. Money In the Bank '- He is a workaholic... well technically a mercaholic, but thats beside the point. Deadpool takes just about any job available to him from high pay to low pay and has about eight million dollars hoarded away in an offshore bank account. *'I Slept At A Deadpool Inn Last Night' - Although his typical residence is in Chicago, a run down old building that he keeps hidden with a holographic projection, inside is a room called the "The Box." Outside of his Chicage residence he keeps several other locations, for example one on the Brooklyn waterfront. Flaws *'Thats Alotta Nuts!' - Deadpool is undoubtly, incurably, and absolutely insane. A person could basically open just about any mental illness book flip to a random page and he would probably possess the depicted ailment. He hears various voices which often manifest themselves in the forms of yellow and white boxes, and he is also known to have sporadic hallucinations. Deadpool suffers from a manic depression as well going from absoutely insanity to being super needy. His emotions are often like a roller coaster ride without an operator and on full speed. He can be dependent and clingy to those who seem stable and strong. He also has a severe ADHD problem and finds it hard to focus on anything for an extended amount of time, similar to trying to talk to someone covered in bees. *'Blessed With Suck!' - Freddy Krueger looks like a contestant on America's Next Top Model compared to Deadpool! Due to the cancer in his body, his physical body has been severaly mutilated, as well as removed his body of hair, including hair and eyebrows. Even his voice is affected been affected being described as sounding like gravel on gasoline or as if someone was talking while choking on pieces of their own windpipe. He won't be winning beauty contests anytime soon. *'You're In Time Out' - Although he considers himself the witty, attractive (Heh), leading man most others often seem very reluctant to operate and affiliate themselves with him. He is often considered one of the most annoying people around and his reputation as the Merc with a Mouth far precedes him. He craves recognition and acceptance and will go out of his way to impress those he respects as well as on the flip side torment and humilate someone as well. Althoug he is generally despised and hated, he is greatly feared due to his unpredictable and insane nature coupled with the fact that he is a dangerous and formidable advesary. *'''Surprise! You're On Candid Camera! - '''Maybe not always on camera, but Deadpool's existance is widely known and recognized and he is monitored by several governments around the world. Even when he is employed by them he is often kept at arms reach and carefully watched to make sure he doesn't go off the deep end. Logs Including Deadpool 2010-08-25: Ball-Shots, Boomerangs and Bullets: The assassin Boomerang while on the hunt for Batman and Arsenal is taken down by Deadpool who is then approached by Taskmaster, resulting in a replacement player in the game of chase. 2010-08-27: Pool O' Vision Clowns: A meeting between Domino and Taskmaster is crashed by Deadpool and Harley Quinn. Category:Taken Feature Character